


Мышиная аллея

by Zimoskal



Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimoskal/pseuds/Zimoskal
Summary: "Рэтиган научился маскироваться, быть галантным, до зубного скрежета очаровательным, перенял у Фелиции манеру прятать когти, от него приятно пахло, одежда была дорогой, но упоминание Бэзила откатывало его назад. Жадная, живущая инстинктами, вечно голодная, крыса внутри поднимала голову. Ей было мало власти, мало богатства, мало внимания, мало жратвы, жажда иссушала, доводила до бешенства. Ей было мало покалечить Бэзила, убить, разорвать на части, сожрать, хотелось чего-то еще". Вот оно, еще.
Kudos: 5





	Мышиная аллея

«Неслыханное в своей дерзости ограбление музея современного искусства «Кловер» ставит под угрозу его существование. Похищенный прямо во время выставки рубин «Сабрин» в редчайшей огранке считается утерянным. Полиция продолжает поиски, но надежда угасает с каждым днем. Угас ли свет «Сабрина» для широкой публики навсегда?» 

«Привлеченный к расследованию Бэзил с Бейкер-стрит против уважаемого профессора. Возмущенный меценат просит полицию…»

«Впервые после дерзкого ограбления музей «Кловер» открывает свои двери. Гости смогут посетить скандальную фотовыставку современного искусства «Откровение». Представленные полотна отражают спектр чувственных наслаждений и сладостных порывов, запечатленных в мгновении. В интервью автор работ Модести Кураж еще раз напомнила, что несовершеннолетним вход воспрещен».

«По завершению строительства новой ветки, предвидятся значительные изменения в расписании движения поездов дальнего следования…»

«Профессор Рэтиган на Лиственном благотворительном балу поразил не только щедростью. Изысканность его наряда, как и всегда, привлекает внимание. В этот раз он продемонстрировал перстень с репликой недавно украденного рубина «Сабрин», хотя и отказался назвать имя талантливого ювелира».

«Сыщик взял след, или что-то личное? Бэзил с Бэйкер-стрит снова выдвигает обвинения в …»

«На грани разорения. Музей «Кловер» возвращает деньги за купленные билеты. Фото-выставка «Откровение» отменена, причины уточняются. Критик Ивона Сырски дает интервью. «Грязную пошлость, пусть и оформленную в багет, еще рано называть искусством». 

«Не подделка, но реплика. Популярность набирают украшения с копией недавно украденного рубина «Сабрин», их цена неумолимо растет, скоро полки каждого ювелирного магазина будут сиять красным сердцем. Ограбление пошло на пользу малому бизнесу?»  
«Бэзил с Бейкер-стрит официально отстранен от…»

«Открытие ресторана французской кухни на Гранд-стрит… »

«Загадочная леди Василиса из холодной России. Самый завидный холостяк Лондона занят?» 

«На радость всем хозяйкам цветочная оранжерея представила первый в мире морозостойкий базилик. Рождество будет пряным». 

В начале ноября над Лондоном бушевала непогода. А под Лондоном, в запутанных лабиринтах канализации, бушевала ярость в груди Рэтигана, пока он лупил гонца, принесшего ему Маус-ньюс, полного дурных вестей, свернутым в трубочку Маус-ньюс. 

\- Бэзил с Бейкер-стрит?! Снова Бэзил?! Сколько я буду слышать про этого маленького пронырливого…? - Гнев захлестывал раззявленные белоснежные скалы клыков, истово вспениваясь. – Подлого любителя неуместных фотографических снимков! Этого гаденыша! Этого…! Этого! Ненавижу! 

Тяжело дыша, Рэтиган упал в кресло и спрятал лицо в белых перчатках. 

\- Ненавижу! – повторил он невнятно. – Ненавижу. 

Он действительно ненавидел. Рэтиган годами учился маскироваться, быть галантным, до зубного скрежета очаровательным, перенял у Фелиции манеру прятать когти, от него приятно пахло, одежда была дорогая и ладно скроенная, но упоминание Бэзила откатывало его назад. Жадная, живущая инстинктами, вечно голодная крыса опять поднимала голову. Ей было мало власти, мало богатства, мало внимания, мало жратвы и жажда иссушала ее, доводила до бешенства. Теперь ей было мало покалечить Бэзила, мало его убить, разорвать на части, сожрать, хотелось чего-то еще и еще. 

Рэтиган сидел в кресле, качал ногой и массировал виски. Вокруг завихрялась метелица газетных обрывков, столь мелких, что даже известный всему Лондону сыщик с Бейкер-стрит не взялся бы восстановить из нее статью, а именно фотографию, которая столь взбесила Рэтигана. Очередная продуманная схема осыпалась под ноги, как конфетти из хлопушки. Избитый гонец, счастливый, что жив остался, затаив дыхание, бочком, бочком, крался к выходу. Ноги его подкосились от страха, когда в спину прилетел приказ. 

\- Бэзила ко мне. Да не сюда, дурак, в доки. В портовый квартал. И собери людей. Притащи мне этого … фотографа-любителя. 

Спустя несколько дней настала очередь Бэзила бушевать. На не такой уже и уютной кухне, куда он сонный выполз, когда день клонился к закату, его не ждали ни кофе ни завтрак. Миссис Джадсон одним пальчиком отодвинула от себя фото, будто они могли испачкать ее, поджала губы и отвернулась к недомытой кастрюльке. Голос Бэзила заставлял помытые ею чашки подпрыгивать в сушке и стеклянно похныкивать при этом. 

\- Миссис Джадсон! Я в жизни своей не целовал мужчин! И не вот это вот! Миссис Джадсон! Нет!

Бэзил шлепнул ладонью по злосчастным фотокарточкам, которые доставили сегодня утром, моментально превратив его в персона нон-грата в его собственном доме. Те разлетелись к ногам женщины и она брезгливо отшагнула от них. 

\- Не произносите этого на моей кухне, сэр! Завтракайте и начинайте подыскивать иное пристанище для ваших сомнительных экспериментов, постоянного грохота и противоестественных утех. Подальше от моих подушек. 

Перешагнув через Бэзила, на четвереньках подбирающего фото из-под ее ног, она вернулась к кастрюльке, принялась ее яростно тереть. До ее ушей донеслось: 

\- Ничего не понимаю. Двойник? Монтаж? Сходство потрясающее. Работа выполнена безукоризненно. О, прекрасно! Восхитительно! Этот свет идеален! Кадр совершенен!

\- Миссис Джадсон! - женщина испуганно подпрыгнула, когда Бэзил рявкнул ей в ухо. – Я вас уверяю, что к завтрашнему утру в ваших глазах я буду чист, как дитя! 

Топая ногами по лестнице, Бэзил маниакально перелистывал фотографии откровенного содержания, включавшие его и группу незнакомцев. Они были одеты, скрыты в тенях и легком размытии, тогда как Бэзил – большей частью не был. Идеально отцентрованный и освещенный, он сидел на их коленях, обнимая бычьи шеи, прижимался всем телом к их телам, их руки свободно лежали на Бэзиле, но самой непристойной была фотография, где Бэзил с открытым ртом стоял на коленях, глядя вверх и вбок, фотограф удачно поймал в его зрачках отблеск неопределимого источника света, а сверху над ним нависала грозная фигура во фраке… 

Рука не с первого раза попала в рукав, Бэзилу пришлось нелепо крутануться, ловя ею плащ. Предвкушение все нарастало. Во-первых, он нашел половину ответа на вопрос, почему три дня назад проснулся в своей постели без воспоминаний о том, как ложился. Он восстановил цепочку событий лишь до какого-то неважного момента, а несколько часов оказались стерты начисто, рубашка, лишенная пуговиц, напротив, оказалась щедро залита вином, которого Бэзил никогда не употреблял, но по тонкому аромату признал в нем нечто изысканное. Повреждений на теле, кроме тонкого пореза на губе, видимо от своего же клыка, не было, но немного тянуло челюсть. Ничего страшного, кроме самого факта утраты памяти. Бэзил отложил решение этой загадки, потому что голова его работала над другой, более важной, а теперь вот оно. Его опоили ради получения компромата, какая-то тупая шутка от недоброжелателей? Недоброжелателей у детектива с Бэйкер-стрит было предостаточно. А, во-вторых, пора было найти недостающую половину ответов, а заодно и остальные фотографии, если это возможно. 

Наконец, одевшись, Бэзил выскочил на улицу, чуть не угодив под кэб, перепрыгнул одну лужу, приземлился в другую, допьяна втянул носом запахи Лондона и остановился у тумбы с афишами. Раньше она пестрела рекламой фотовыставки, где автор ее, Модести Кураж, сомнительной репутации леди, позировала рядом с пустой рамой, кокетливо прижимая палец к губам. Теперь столб опоясывала красная лента с одним словом: «Отменено».

\- Какое интересное совпадение, - Бэзил натянул шляпу поглубже и поправил шарф. Вновь собирался дождь, а он в спешке забыл о зонте, и теперь рисковал замерзнуть.  
– Фото-выставка, говорите.  
Музей не работал по воскресеньям, но каждый знал, где остановилась известная фотограф. Бэзил отправился к ней. 

Едва подойдя к крыльцу, Бэзил отметил щепки вокруг, но новую дверную ручку, новые петли и чисто выметенный коврик. Если предположить, что дверь слетала с петель, а потом ее наскоро починили, то все сходится. Бэзил хотел постучать, но за занавеской метнулся силуэт, щелкнул замок и женский голос по ту сторону велел ему проваливать. 

\- Меня зовут…

\- Я знаю кто вы, Бэзил с Бейкер-стрит. А теперь убирайтесь. 

\- Но я…

\- Я знаю, зачем вы пришли. Мне очень жаль, что так вышло, но я не стану вам помогать. Уходите. 

\- Мисс Кураж? Мисс Кураж, я вас прошу! Я задам несколько вопросов и только! 

За дверью послышалась возня, скрежет, и к двери явно придвинули что-то тяжелое. 

\- Идите прочь, Бэзил. И впредь подбирайте себе противников по зубам!

Сколько Бэзил не взывал, женщина больше не отвечала. Сквозь ее злость он чувствовал страх, но и что-то еще. Будто Бэзил разбил ей сердце, и она больше не хочет впускать его туда. Нечто личное и очень-очень важное, глубоко ранящее. 

\- Я ухожу, мисс Кураж. Скажите только, ваш ребенок в безопасности? – брякнул он наобум. 

Никакой реакции. Восторг от озарения сменился унынием, зацепка никуда не привела. Он направился, было, домой, но вспомнил лицо миссис Джадсон, и свернул, не доходя до Бэйкер-стрит. Накрапывал дождь, поднялся ветер, Бэзил присел на скамью под навесом, подтянул ноги к груди, уткнул нос в колени в попытках согреться. Под стук каблуков рядом присела молоденькая мышка. Бэзил отодвинулся, не желая вести пустой разговор о непогоде, но незнакомка потянула его за рукав, вынуждая обратить на себя внимание. 

\- Не сердитесь на Мод, - тихо сказала она. – Это все из-за меня. Если бы не я, ее бы не заставили сделать… сделать это. 

Бэзил внимательно рассмотрел соседку, она выдержала его изучающий взгляд без кокетства и представилась Кристиной. Кристина была гораздо старше, чем сперва показалось, хотя с толку сбивали многочисленные синяки, начавшиеся бледнеть, но все еще проступавшие сквозь шерстку. 

\- Не стоило сопротивляться, - ровным тоном сказала она. – Тогда бы обошлись без насилия. 

Бэзил повторил ее слова у себя в голове. На каждом изображении в его кармане происходило именно это: отсутствие сопротивления и неприсутсвие насилия. Все до тошноты добровольно. С удовольствием даже, с огоньком. Вот поэтому он избегал продуктов фруктового брожения, предпочитая им менее коварные эли. 

\- Мне прислали несколько необычных снимков, - наконец начал Бэзил, четко понимая, что Кристина в курсе. 

\- Да. Это Мод сделала. То есть не прислала, а ну… 

\- Я так и подумал. Мужчина-фотограф на передний план выставил бы гениталии, взял бы шокирующей пошлостью. Порнографией. То, что увидел я – искусство. Тень, свет, фокус. Все выполнено с профессионализмом. Со вкусом. Это не случайные фотографии, это послание, которое ее заставили передать для меня. История одного героя и его падения. Предупреждение. 

Кристина слушала и кивнула в самом конце. 

\- Она не желала вам зла, Бэзил. Не думайте, что она бездушный объектив, который выхватывает те стороны жизни, которые не принято демонстрировать. Мод сильно переживает. Она отменила показы, разбила новую аппаратуру, уничтожила несколько работ, а вчера принялась кричать, что предала идею, и в мелкие лоскуты изрезала свою лучшую картину, над которой трудилась не один год. Жемчужина коллекции. Не фотография, холст, масло, настоящее произведение искусства. 

Бэзила это совершенно не интересовало, но он не перебивал. Журчание голоса Кристины помогало думать. 

\- «Неполное согласие». На ней…

\- Берегите себя и Мод. – Бэзил встал на ноги и поднял воротник пальто.- У нее настоящий талант. 

\- - Бэзил, постойте. – Кристина коснулась его ледяных пальцев. – Фотографии забрал … тот джентльмен. Если вы не хотите всю жизнь дергаться, не всплывут ли они, вам стоит их забрать. 

\- Да, стоит, - невесело усмехнулся Бэзил. 

Кристина смотрела в его поникшую спину, пока она совсем не расплылась в грянувшем ливне. 

В пабе было шумно, тесно, никому не было дела до одинокой фигуры в мокром плаще. Бэзил забился в самый угол, чтобы еще раз рассмотреть снимки. Ничего нового. Места, где матросы касались опоенного до невменяемости Бэзила, на живом Бэзиле тревожно заныли. Он не видел ничего, что направило бы мысли вперед. Свежая печать, качественная бумага еще хранила химический перченый запах ртути и почему-то сливочного масла. Бэзил перенюхал и лизнул каждое изображение, даже обгрыз уголки. Уголки сладкими не были, как не были они и жирными. Молоко? Почему молоко? Он перевернул снимки, поднес к зажжённой свечке, и тут от жара пламени по белому квадрату расплылась ржавая полоса. Бэзил с тщанием прогрел каждое фото с оборота и без труда выложил их на стол в нужном порядке. Перо, видимо, заправили молоком, оно немного скользило по бумаге, смазывая медленно сохнущие буквы с завитками, но текст читался. Время. Место. Красивая завитушка двойной волной, как ухмылка. У Бэзила от нее шерсть на шее встала дыбом. Он глянул на часы, сгреб снимки в карман и, расталкивая посетителей, играющих в дартс, выбрался обратно в дождь. Если он не ошибался, то путь лежал в сторону доков. Карты опровергли бы, или подтвердили его маршрут, но зайти домой за ними он не мог.

На указанном месте не было ни души. Злоумышленник не прятался, или мялся в ожидании опоздавшего детектива. Дальнейший путь указывала маленькая красная стрелка. Вниз. В канализацию. 

Бэзил немного заплутал среди переплетения труб, но каждый раз, когда он был готов сдаться, то находил красную стрелку, потом стрелки исчезли, Бэзил брел наугад, не ожидая, что прямая, как кишка, труба так скоро выведет его в технический карман, заставленный пустыми бочками. Найти в одной из них Рэтигана за письменным столом он ожидал. Крыса сладко улыбнулась горящему камину и захлопнула золотой брегет. 

\- Доброго вечера, детектив. Как всегда, не ко времени. Нужно было выдать тебе сопровождающего, видно, загадки не совсем твоя сильная сторона. Хотя, а в чем же твоя сильная сторона? – он захихикал. 

\- Рэтиган! Что за спектакль ты устроил? Это грязно, даже для тебя! Не верю, что говорю это, но я о тебе был лучшего мнения!

Бэзил хотел швырнуть фотографии Рэтигану в лицо, но они только тихо неэффектно шлепнулись о столешницу, и тот не удостоил их внимания. 

\- Бэзил, ты, наверное, желал бы получить остальные до того, как они попадут в газеты? Упс, Бэзил, какая незадача. Ты опоздал буквально минут на триста. Они уже попали. Ну-ну, не вешай нос, есть же и хорошие новости! Попали не все, я парочку оставил на память. Хочешь посмотреть? Репутацию твою они не спасут, но, скажем так, не усугубят сложившуюся ситуацию. Не люблю понедельники, но не могу дождаться завтрашнего дня. К завтраку все лондонцы получат «Маус-ньюс» с новостями о тебе. Ты рад? Ты же этого всегда хотел! Первая страница и только для тебя. Знаменитый детектив с Бэйкер-стрит. Знаменитый навсегда. 

Рэтиган гостеприимно взмахнул рукой в сторону пухлого конверта на краю стола, оставляя в воздухе таять ароматную змейку дыма. Повинуясь жесту, Бэзил приблизился на негнущихся ногах. Медленно взял конверт, игнорируя наконец заткнувшегося, даже затаившего дыхание, Рэтигана, пожиравшего глазами каждое его движение, и вытащил фото наугад. Одного взгляда хватило, чтоб весь конверт выпал из дрогнувших рук, перевернулся в воздухе, и, упав на пол, треснул, высвобождая содержимое вокруг потрясенного Бэзила с пылающими ушами. Рэтиган не мог больше сдерживаться. Он хохотал до слез, а Бэзил стоял перед ним с болезненно прямой спиной, ощущая себя негативом, лишенным цвета и движения, умершим мгновением. Он не знал, куда устремить взгляд. С карточек на него смотрели собственные глаза с огромными зрачками, а рот был занят ублажением кого-то в расстегнутых брюках с идеальными стрелками. Кого-то в лакированных ботинках. Кого-то, чья белая перчатка царственно покоилась у него на затылке, не давая отодвигаться. 

\- Зачем ты так? Почему было просто не убить меня?

Когда Рэтиган отсмеялся, он ласково сказал: 

\- А как же веселье? Мне нет резона убивать тебя теперь. Беги, Бэзил, беги. Смени внешность, как ты умеешь, найди новое хобби, в каком-нибудь диком углу закопайся в норку и сиди там тихонечко. Если покажешь себя лапушкой, может, Лондон будет милосерден и забудет тебя, но денег я бы на это не поставил. Ты проиграл, Бэзил. Я так хочу, чтоб ты это признал, но есть и еще кое-что. О, да, да, да, тебе понравится! 

\- Ты ославил меня, - Бэзил сглотнул, и Рэтиган удовлетворенно это отметил, прокручивая в пальцах мундштук. - Как проститутку на весь Лондон, и чем же ты планируешь шантажировать меня теперь? Что тебе нужно от меня, негодяй? 

\- Ммм, даже не знаю. - Рэтиган выпустил в лицо Бэйзила дымок. – Может, я все еще могу не отсылать письмецо прямиком юной мисс Флавершем? Согласись, шансы, что малышка читает прессу, невелики. Но именной конверт, обклеенный красивыми марками, с доставкой прямо в маленькие лапки, ее заинтересует. Розовый. Девочки любят розовый? Ну как, Бэзил? Ты готов меня выслушать? 

\- Что тебе нужно от меня? – повторил Бэзил безжизненно. 

\- Я предлагаю тебе, хм, не выходить за рамки твоей новой репутации. Одна личная услуга, о чем никто не узнает, кроме тебя и меня, разумеется, и Оливия сохранит в сердечке образ непогрешимого героя. Мы же сохраним на прощание секретик и разойдемся навсегда. Идет?

\- Есть ли в мире низость, на которую ты бы не пошел, Рэтиган?!

\- Дорогой мой детектив. Ты знаешь, что нет.

В сравнение с улицей, в бочке было значительно теплее, но Бэзила била дрожь, когда он позволил Рэтигану принять свое пальто и галантно повесить его рядом со своим. Разум пытался найти выход, все чувства вопили, что он совершает ошибку, но он устал, был голоден, а разгадка его вопросов оказалась столь банальной, что Бэзилу стало все равно. Его разум повержен, что будет с телом уже не важно. Казалось, что Рэтигана тоже трясет, но едва ли от холода. 

\- Было так просто выманить тебя из дома. Твое любопытство не дает тебе игнорировать то, что стоило бы оставить без внимания. Немного, ладно, очень много алкоголя, и ты стал послушен. Девчонка-фотограф ради своей подружки была готова ползать на животе между наших ног, чтобы получить хороший кадр. Все так просто, по нотам запланировано. Идеально. Но, знаешь, что оказалось неожиданно сложным? Практически, невыполнимым? Ну же, угадай. 

\- Подобрать слова на исповеди? - равнодушно предположил Бэзил? 

\- Смотреть! – Рэтиган закружил вокруг него, волоча за собой внушительный хвост. – Как великолепный Бэзил тает в чужих грязных лапах! Отвечает ласкам! Стонет и выгибается, как продажная девка! Второй величайший ум современности на все согласен! Несгибаемый кремень послушно встает на колени! Выполняет команды. Тебе самому от себя не гадко?! 

Бэзил поворачивался за Рэтиганом и вдруг ухмыльнулся, хотя на душе лежал камень, и не один. 

\- Это что? Задетые чувства? Ты ревнуешь? Хочешь теперь повторить без свидетелей? 

\- Чего я хочу, - Рэтиган схватил его за плечи, легко встряхивая. - Чтоб ты признал поражение! И чтоб ты сохранил память о своем унижении! Видишь ли, меня сильно расстроило, что ты все забыл и снова разнюхиваешь на улицах. Ты знаешь, Бэзил, что при достижении определённой концентрации алкоголя в крови, ты становишься восторженно покорен. Но немного превысишь ее, и наступает амнезия. Обрати внимание, что я не спрашиваю, а говорю со всей уверенностью, что ты знаешь. Даже, если не помнишь. Потеря памяти характерна для персон с небольшим весом, а вероятность этого возрастает, если они курят. Знакомо, да? 

Бэзил знал. Бэзил обратил. Бэзил не помнил. Бэзилу было знакомо. Все, что он смог выдавить из себя, это сиплое: «Был рад испортить тебе настроение». Рэтиган это тоже оставил без внимания. 

\- Девчонка Кураж – гений! За ее техникой будущее. И все же выдержка длится целую вечность. Ты прекрасно позировал, интересные две минуты ощущать собой заносчивого наглого Бэзила, который молчит с широко открытым ртом. Но я предпочел бы, чтоб ты закончил начатое. И мне не нужны зрители, это только для нас. 

\- Я не стану этого делать. 

Рэтиган, плавно танцующий вокруг, остановился, как вкопанный. 

\- Ты полностью расслышал, что ждет тебя, если ты откажешься? Ты уже потерял работу. Друзья, - у тебя есть друзья, Бэзил? - отвернутся. Двери приличных домов закрыты навсегда. Придется переехать с Бейкер-стрит, и кем ты тогда станешь? Бэзилом с Малой Сырной? Бэзилом с Рыночной? А малышка Оливия, нежный цветочек, увидит своего героя с неожиданной стороны. Ай-ай-ай. 

\- Делай, что хочешь, я не буду…

\- - О, ладушки. Выбор твой. Тогда выбери сам, какую фотокарточку вышлем девчушке. Можешь ее даже своей рукой подписать. 

Бэзил отшатнулся, обхватил себя за плечи, но заставил руки повиснуть вдоль тела и поднять голову повыше. 

\- Ты отвратителен. Отвратительная подлая крыса! Я под твою дудку плясать не стану, не надейся!

Рэтиган взял Бэзила за руку, легкое касание к напряженной, развернутой вверх ладони, и садистски медленно затушил о нежную кожу между пальцами огонек сигареты. Бэзил вскрикнул, но отдернуть руку, зажатую в тисках, не вышло. Боль родилась маленьким пятном, быстро распространилась, словно растеклась по венам. Бэзил всхлипнул и стиснул зубы. 

\- А кто сказал, что твое согласие так уж необходимо? – Рэтиган расхохотался и снова закурил, чиркнув спичкой о вздернутый нос ненавистного ему детектива, наслаждаясь тем, как он зажмурился. – Это была обычная вежливость. Ну, ты знаешь, когда хочешь добавки десерта, ведешь себя паинькой. Цени мое великодушие и безграничное терпение. Ты сделаешь то, чего я хочу, и мы обойдемся без изощренного физического давления. Сэкономим время нам обоим. 

\- Не стоило сопротивляться, тогда обошлись бы без насилия, - пробормотал Бэзил, осознавая, что выхода нет. Помощи ждать неоткуда. И что сам он себе не поможет. Рэтиган победил и получит желаемое. Боль пульсировала в прожженной ладони, шерсть была сырой и холодной, с утра он ничего не ел, и сил на борьбу не было. Бэзил ослабил галстук и сунул руки в карманы. 

\- Аргументы весьма убедительны, - тихо произнес он, наблюдая, как психованная крыса растворяется в умиротворенной маске на лице Рэтигана. 

\- Бэзил, Бэзил, как же я рад, что ты внял голосу рассудка. 

О, если бы! Рассудок велел Бэзилу бежать прочь, прятаться, уж точно не терпеть на лице ладонь Рэтигана, не считывать его безмолвный приказ встать на колени и не делать то, что Бэзил сделал. Рэтиган уперся в стол поясницей, не подаваясь вперед механическим движениям рта Бэзила, не паясничая, забыв о сигарете, роняющей пепел на полированную столешницу. Он, как околдованный, наблюдал за коротким покачиванием светлой макушки между своих ног, лишь кончик его хвоста вздрагивал, когда Бэзил останавливался выровнять дыхание и облизать рот. 

Бэзил игнорировал боль в коленях, запретил себе думать и чувствовать, погрузился в блеклую пустоту, где был только воображаемый метроном. Именно его аккуратная исполнительная ритмичность полного отстранения вывела Рэтигана из себя. Он вцепился Бэзилу в загривок, отрывая от себя, заставляя подняться и лечь животом на стол. Сам он прижался сзади, с не сдерживаемой похотью, или бесконтрольной яростью оглаживая напряженные лопатки и каждый позвонок. 

\- Если не расслабишься, когда я закончу, от тебя мало, что останется. 

Бессовестность происходящего Бэзила немного оживила. Он заерзал, проверяя, нельзя ли выскользнуть, но вместо этого занял более удобную и распластанную позу. 

\- Ха! Продержись хотя бы пять минут! – придушенно просипел он. 

\- Бэзил. Продержись пять минут ты сам, - невпопад ответил Рэтиган, все более терявший облик джентльмена, который выдвигал условия, и не выходил за рамки оговоренного. Одной рукой он выдернул ремень из штанов Бэзила, отчего его брюки сползли ниже по тощим бедрам. Как Бэзил ни крутил головой, Рэтиган сунул ремень между его зубов, затянув его сзади. Любимый ремень, хорошая кожа, такой не перекусить, Бэзил тоскливо попытался, выталкивая его языком, но это приносило больше дискомфорта, чем смириться, дышать медленнее и стараться не напрягать челюсти. 

Рэтиган не зверствовал. Сперва. В воздухе запахло сливочной помадкой, Рэтиган навалился сзади, пристраиваясь, потираясь, игриво жмурясь от того факта, что Бэзил не пытается вырваться, даже со свободными руками, а беспомощно скребет тонкими пальцами полированный дуб. Бэзил смирился. И яркое понимание этого вспороло последний слой самоконтроля. Рэтиган вцепился Бэзилу в бедра, вминая пальцы и вспарывая когтями кожу, натягивал его на себя, грубо, жестоко и ритмично. А ритм ему задавали стоны Бэзила, стук его раздражающе белых передних зубок о ремень, скулящий визг ответом на насилие и жестокость. Крыса внутри Рэтигана визжала в припадке экстатического ликования. 

Сознание Бэзила отключилось в один из финальных, наиболее яростных рывков. Поэтому Бэзил оказался избавлен от ощущения, как горячей пульсацией в него переливается сперма Рэтигана, как она стекает, остывая, по ногам. Он пришел в себя, когда Рэтиган, сам потрясенный произошедшим, отшатнулся от него, почти испуганный. Правда, оценить этого Бэзил не смог. Он скреб по ремню, пытаясь определить, как тот расстегивается, освободился и с наслаждением пощелкал зубами. Равнодушно заправился. 

Рэтиган не мешал, молча наблюдая, как Бэзил одевается, стараясь не сгибаться, не морщиться и вообще дышать. Вдохи становились все короче и влажными что ли.  
Бэзил поправил узел галстука. И вдруг яростно уставился на Рэтигана. Голос его был тих и глух, царапал сорванные связки, горчил язык. 

\- Достаточно? Все получил, на что рассчитывал? Мерзавец! Грязная крыса!– Бэзил уже видел, как в секунду лопается мыльный пузырь цивилизованности, обнажая звериную сущность оборотня, но сейчас Рэтиган улыбнулся ему и Бэзил задохнулся своими словами. Не из страха перед Рэтиганом, а из-за ужасной перспективы разрыдаться перед ним. Показать, что он уничтожен полностью. Это было бы еще хуже, чем произошедшее, хотя казалось, куда уж…

\- Скажи это еще раз, скажи погромче, потому что это будет последнее, что произнес твой длинный язык. 

В абсолютной тишине угрожающе клацнули зубы. Бэзил осознал, что сейчас произойдет. Он панически упирался, сжимал губы, но силы пальцев Ретигана хватило, чтоб сдавить их, разжать. Он прижался вплотную и коснулся зубами языка Бэзила. Их глаза теперь были слишком близко, чтоб Рэтиган не заметил влажных дорожек на щеках. Вбирая в себя язык Бэзила все глубже, он посасывал его и прикусывал, а Бэзил боялся дышать, обреченно ожидая вспышки боли и крови, заливающей рот. Ощущая свои фантазии реальностью, он со злостью ответил на поцелуй, последней возможной формой сопротивления, продиктованной отчаянием и паникой. Рэтиган хмыкнул. Его лапа огладила шею и плечо дерзкой мыши, заключая Бэзила в объятия страсти, а не насилия. Было очень забавно получать глубокие поцелуи от детектива, столь долго и страстно его ненавидящего. Абсолютная победа. Триумф. 

Акцент их взаимодействия несколько сдвинулся, когда уже язык Рэтигана оказался во рту Бэзила. Рэтиган целовал его все нежнее, оттягивая миг, когда это дойдет и до детектива. Когда дошло, он, задыхаясь отскочил прочь, злой, с алыми ушами, скалящийся, почти шипящий проклятья, но не шипящий. Его грудь поднималась и опускалась, он трепетал от ненависти, и не было слов, чтобы выразить всю полноту его негодования. 

\- Ненавижу, - прошипел он. – Рэтиган, я тебя ненавижу!

\- Славно, славно. Тяжко было жить с неразделенными чувствами. Рад, что ты меня понимаешь, Бэзил, - Рэтиган улыбнулся, хотя привычное усилие мускулатуры далось ему с опустошающим трудом. Внутри растекалось блаженство, кипели восторг и торжество, они до поры до времени заглушали понимание непостижимой утраты. Ощущения непоправимо испорченного. Прочувствовать это Рэтигану еще предстояло, но об этом он не знал. Поэтому подал Бэзилу пальто, как даме, и много-много раз манерно прощался, наблюдая, как от звука его голоса плечи Бэзила поникают все более и более. 

Бэзил углубился в лабиринт труб, убедился, что один, и сполз по стене. Там, в темноте он сидел, страстно желая закурить, но не находя в себе сил достать трубку, сидел и считал капли, падающие и разбивающиеся где-то за пределами его тупичка. Спустя несколько тысяч разбитых капель оцепеневший от холода и почти парализованный болью Бэзил выбрался под первый луч солнца. Наступил понедельник. 

Немногим позже миссис Джадсон обнаружит квартплату до конца недели на столе в кухне, бардак в комнате пропавшего жильца и утреннюю газету возле бутылки молока. А с Черинг-Кросс, строго по расписанию, тронется поезд. Один из новых составов следования до провинции, так что путь ему предстоит неблизкий. Провожающие будут, по своему обыкновению, махать руками, платками, плакать, бежать за вагоном, на это все будет смотреть молодой мыш с высоко поднятым воротником плаща и рваным ухом. Компанию ему составят бутерброд с базиликом, кожаный саквояж и чехол скрипки. Лондон будет медленно удаляться, таять в угольном дыме и вечном своем тумане. С Бэзилом останутся запах копоти, разочарование и ощущение от прикосновений крысы, которые не удастся смыть, или заживить под слоем бинтов. Впереди раскинутся поля, чужое небо и совершенно новая жизнь. Последняя все еще будет скрыта за поворотом, а потому поверить в нее сейчас не представляется возможным. 

***

\- Наконец-то! – Рэтиган двумя пальцами убрал с носа пенсне в золотом ободке, защелкнул его в миниатюрный чехол и положил поверх изучаемых бумаг. - Бэзил с Бейкер-стрит. Доброго вечера. Рад, что ты принял мое приглашение на скромное суаре. 

\- Да уж, принял. – Бэзил быстро проверил целостность зубов кончиком языка. – Буквально, не смог сопротивляться. Кстати, меня даже не обыскали. Я ждал. 

\- Не обыскали? – Родная мамуля не звучала так нежно и заботливо, как Рэтиган в эту секунду, но в следующую он шкворчал каплями воды в раскаленном масле. - Обыскать живо!

И он не пытался особенно скрыть живое внимание к процессу, удовлетворенно хмыкая каждый раз, когда чьи-нибудь руки раздвигали колени Бэзила, скользили по швам и выворачивали карманы, гладили лодыжки. Бэзил слабо хмурился особенно бестактным обшариваниям, слишком много его держало рук, чтоб был толк от сопротивления. Наконец, тщательно осмотренного, взлохмаченного Бэзила в торчащей из-под подтяжек рубашке и закатанных штанах вытолкнули Рэтигану. Кто-то ударил его под колени, и он глупо рухнул к самым его ногам. 

\- Феерично, - прошептал Рэтиган. – Детектив почтил нас визитом, парни, вооруженный только остротой своего неподр-р-р-р-ражаемого ума! 

Шайка зрителей гадко рассмеялась. 

\- Мерзкая крыса! – выпрямил спину Бэзил, - Дай только добраться до тебя, и я…

\- И ожидаемой вульгарностью, - с холодком закончил Рэтиган. – Ну вот. Ты добрался до меня, Бэзил. И что ты сделаешь? Засверкаешь до смерти слезами? Мм? Нет? Тогда мой ход. Тебе, помнится, сердце радует вынюхивать, выслеживать, разыскивать неудобные фотографические снимки, и сильно мечтается попадать на передовицу с самыми звонкими заголовками. Хороший же подарочек ты мне сделал, детектив. Я не останусь в долгу и тоже сделаю тебе подарок. Ты получишь такие снимки, такие заголовки, которые Лондон будет помнить до конца твоих дней. Твое здоровье. 

Рэтиган после своей тирады до дна осушил бокал, до этого удерживаемый двумя пальцами. Он качнул опустевшим бокалом в сторону замершего Бэзила. 

\- Ты чего такой напряженный, не желаешь выпить со мной? 

\- Выпить с тобой?! Да я с тобой на одном поле не…!

Рэтиган коротко кивнул, Бэзила завалили на спину, просунули между зубов воронку, и в горло хлынул ароматный виноградный нектар. Бэзил бился, извивался, захлебывался и мотал головой, насколько позволяли удерживающие голову руки, однако был бессилен помешать вину проникать внутрь. Рэтиган удовлетворенно сопел, наблюдая, как отчаянное сопротивление детектива сходит на нет, сверился с часами, затем щелкнул пальцами. Бэзила отпустили. 

Мокрый, ошарашенный, он резко вскочил на ноги и замер. Пол и стены закружились вокруг, приближаясь и удаляясь, искажаемые, как под лупой. Его мутило, в голове шумела кровь, он тупо смотрел на свои руки, не в силах управлять пальцами, да и на ногах стоял лишь огромным волевым усилием. Он даже не понял, не уследил расширившимися зрачками, когда Рэтиган подошел вплотную и расстегнул ему пару пуговиц на рубашке, рванув в стороны все остальные. 

\- Время начинать наш очаровательный спектакль, господа. 

Вкатили фото-установку.


End file.
